Enemy Become Friends
by Akihiko Ryuu
Summary: Len dan Rin dulu adalah musuh, dan sekian lama tak bertemu, mereka bertemu kembali pada saat Len berjalan-jalan ke Hongkong. Len membeli tiket untuk masuk ke Disney Land. Saat Len berjalan di lorong kecil untuk mempercepat sampai dirumah, apa yang ditemuinya?


_Enemy Become Friends_

* * *

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation

Warning : MISSTYPO BEREDAR, GAJE, dll

Innocentia : "Halooo... Semoga anda sekalian yang membaca menyukai cerita saya... Di chapter ini, adalah Len POV sesuai yang tertulis" ^^

Summary : Len dan Rin dulu adalah musuh, dan sekian lama tak bertemu, mereka bertemu kembali pada saat Len berjalan-jalan ke Hongkong. Len membeli tiket untuk masuk ke Disney Land. Saat Len berjalan di lorong kecil untuk mempercepat sampai dirumah, apa yang ditemuinya?

Pair : Len K. & Rin K.

Genre : Friendship & Humor

Rate : K+

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enemy Become Friends**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Don't Like? Don't Read

_Let's read the story!_

* * *

"Uh, liburan kali ini sangat membosankan! Baru seminggu saja sedah seperti setahun. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sih, kok liburan tiba-tiba mendapatkan pekerjaan mendadak! Belum lagi Mikuo, Kaito, dan Gakupo pergi ke luar negeri!" Len bersungut-sungut karena orang tuanya tidak dapat datang kembali ke Vocaloid City saat ia liburan.

_Nante kirei na mama_

_Kaeru sakamichi no_

_Okkina yuuhi terasu_

_Chiisana egaomo mamorenakatta_

Dering handphone Len berbunyi yang menandakan adanya email yang masuk.

From : Luka_Megurine

To : Kagamine_Len

Subject : Holiday

Message : Len, kaa-san dan Tou-san mungkin datang seminggu setelah kamu masuk sekolah. Maaf, ya Len... Kami banyak pekerjaan, Tapi kami mengirimkanmu tiket ke Hongkong, berangkatnya minggu depan, rapikanlah barangmu sendiri, kamu bisakan Len?

**.**

From : Kagamine_Len

To : Luka_Megurine

Subject : re; Holiday

Message : Hhhh... Baiklah Kaa-san, apa aku akan bepergian sendiri? Apa tidak berbahaya? Aku saja baru 10 kali pergi ke Hongkong... Kaa-san, kalau pergi aku ajak saja Gumiya, boleh Kaa-san?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enemy Become Friends**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Len POV

Aku mendengus. Kesal, tentu saja. Apa lagi Kaa-san hanya mengirim email saja... Bukannya bisa pakai voice chat? H-hhh, mudah-mudahan saja Kaa-san memperbolehkan aku mengajak Gumiya. Dia teman kelasku yang baik, sekali-sekali kalau mengajaknya tak apa-apakan? "Seandainya Kaito tidak pergi ke luar negeri bisa saja aku setiap hari berjalan-jalan bersama Kaito.

'Dari pada bosan seperti ini, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan ke taman saja, toh dari pada gila karena kurang hiburan.' pikirku sembari mengambil headset. Sebelum pergi aku, mengambil tiga buah pisang untuk menjadi cadangan makanan bila saja dia kelaparan, bagaimana tidak cepat lapar untuk keluar dari mansionku saja membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

Aku memanaskan mobilku dan bersiap untuk pergi, dari rumahku ke taman cukup jauh bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. 'Kenapa hari ini jalanan ke taman macet sekali?' pikirku sedikit kesal. Aku memarkir mobil di tempat khusus parkir, di kota Vocaloid City tempat parkir dibuat dalam semuah blok supaya jalanan tidak macet. Aku keluar dari mpbil dan berjalan menuju ke taman, lagu yang kuputar habis, saat aku melihat handphoneku, aku melihat hari yang tertera di pojok atas handphoneku. Tenyata hari ini hari sabtu, pantas saja macet! Kan biasanya aku datang lebih awal bila hari sabtu. Di Vocloid City, setiap sabtu diadakan acara di taman yang paling besar disana. Taman itu dapat memuat semua masyarakat yang ada, dan juga masih lapang bila membuat pesta camping disana. Kekurangannya itu adalah taman itu terlalu luas sehingga kalau baru masuk kesana dan tidak ada pemandu dapat tersesat disana.

Aku sampai di tempat kesukaanku di taman itu, aku duduk disana dan mengeluarkan pisang yang kubawa sambil menunggu penjual makanan dan es krim loli lewat. Biasanya aku dan kawan-kawanku berkumpul disini untuk bercerita, bermain, dan makan bersama. Aku juga pernah camping bersama kawan-kawanku disana, walau tanpa pendingin ruangan rasanya sejuk dalam tenda yang tebal itu.

Aku memakan pisangku sambil berbaring merenungkan apa yang biasa aku lakukan bersama-sama temanku. Acara baru mulai pukul 6 petang, biasanya penjual-penjual datang setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Pukul 5 biasanya taman ini telah ramai, namun hari ini belum seramai biasanya. Aku membuka handphoneku dan mulai membuka web untuk bermain game. Tentu saja aku bosan bila tidak ada hiburan sebelum acara dimulai.

Alarm Hanphoneku berbunyi menandakan telah pukul 5.30. Aku berdiri dan menuju kursi taman di dekat tempatku berbaring tadi untuk menunggu penjual makanan lewat. Sabtu-sabtu lalu aku selalu diminta menyanyi berduet bersama Kaito dengan lagu Crystal Mic, biasanya juga aku sendiri menyanyi lagu Fortune Diver.

Akhirnya yang kutunggu-tunggu es krim loli sudah lewat tentu saja aku tidak melewakannya. Kalau saja ada Kaito, mungkin penjual es krim loli itu tidak usah capek berkeliling, dalam sekejam jualannya habis dibeli oleh Kaito si maniak es krim itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enemy Become Friends**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tak terasa sudah pukul 9. Aku pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilku dan mengemudinya pulang. Aku mengantuk sekali ketika sampai di rumah. Aku segera masuk kamar dan tidur. Ketika naik ke tempat tidur, rasanya aku tak dapat tidur walau sudah menutup mata sangat lama. AKu memutuskan untuk bermain PSPku. Mataku pedis, aku segera memakai selimut dan tidur.

Esok harinya aku mendapatkan tiket ke Hongkong, disana tertera nama Kagamine Len dan Gumiya. Len menghubungi Gumiya, dan Gumiya setuju untuk pergi bersamaku. Tentu saja aku senang karena ada yang menemaniku pergi berjalan-jalan keluar negeri. Gumiya dengan senang hati menerimanya, besok Gumiya akan membantuku menyiapkan barang baawaan.

~SKIP TIME~

Hari keberangkatan tiba. Gumiya datang ke rumahku. "Jii-san, antar saya ke bandara Love and Joy, hari ini ku akan berangkat bersama Gumiy, bisa Jii-san?" tanyaku pada Jii-san. "Baiklah, berapa menit lagi?" jawabnya, "5 menit lagi Jii-san." aku memberiitahu. 5 menit berlalu aku bersama Gumiya masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke bandara. Dari mansionku sampai ke bandara diperlukan waktu 30 menit atau setengah jam.

"Terima kasih Jii-san!" kataku, lalu Jii-san membantuku untuk membawa barang sampai ditempat batas pengantar. Aku dan Gumiya masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, aku dan Gumiya tidak perlu menunggu lama, untuk saja pesawat kami tidak di delay maka 30 menit setelah kami sampai kami langsung berangkat.

Saat masih tengah perjalanan di pesawat, aku membeli makanan untukku dan juga untuk Gumiya, perjalanan ke Hongkong cukup lama membuatku juga Gumiya ngantuk apalagi setelah makan. Aku dan Gumiya tidur selama 2 jam penuh. Aku terbangun tetapi belum juga sampai. 5 menit kemudian, ada peringatan untuk memakai sabuk pengaman karena sebentar lagi akan mendarat.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enemy Become Friends**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aku telah sampai di Bandara "Kai Tak". "Gumiya, kamu mau kemana? ke hotel dulu atau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanyaku pada Gumiya, "Sebaiknya kita ke Hotel dulu untuk menyimpan baramg-barang setelah itu, terserah kamu mau kemana Len." Gumiya menyarankan. Aku memiliki apartemen yang cukup besar disini, dan juga aku sudah disediakan sebuah mobil untuk berjalan-jalan.

Aku dan Gumiya menggunakan taxu untuk pergi ke apartementku, setelah itu kami mandi dan langsung pergi ke Disneyland. Pertama-tama saat disana au bermain Roller Coaster. Aku dan Gumiya berpisah, "Gumiya, kamu kan sudah pernah kesini sebulan lalu, pastinya kau masih hafal jalan-jalan disinikan?" tanyaku dan disambut anggukan oleh Gumiya. Aku memberi Gumiya kunci cadangan apartement, jadi dia dapat pulang kapan saja.

"Haaaahhh..., capek juga bermain wahana-wahana yang ada disini!" aku berbicara sambil ngosh-ngosan. 'Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang, mungkin Gumiya juga sudah pulang' pikirku. Aku mulai naik dan mengemudi mobilku menuju apartement. Benar saja, Gumiya sedang memasak makan malam. "Aku pulang, maaf kalau kemalaman!" teriakku dari bawah, aku langsung berlari menuju dapur. "Len, aku membuatkanmu ramen special buatanku, semoga kau suka!" Gumiya menyerahkan semangkuk ramen padaku.

"Hmmm... Gumiya sepertinya kau cocok untuk menjadi master chef!" candaku yang memang kenyataan. Aku dan Gumiya cukup lama bercanda gurau. Aku juga memerlukan istirahat, pukul 11 tepat aku daan Gumiya masuk kamar masing-masing. "Ramen buatan Gumiya seenak kaa-san." aku megingat-ingat bila kaa-san membuat ramen, rasanya enak sekali. Aku terlelap.

Matahari mulai masuk dari jendela kamarku, seperti memanggilku kembali ke dunia nyata yang semalaman aku sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. "Gumiya, hari ini aku akan ke Disneyland lagi, kau ikut?" tanyaku pada Gumiya yang sudah rapi seperti biasanya. "Sepertinya tidak Len, aku ingin belanja saja. Kalau kau mau makan ramenku lagi, pulanglah pada saat makan siang!" aku menanggapi ocehan Gumiya dengan anggukan lalu berpamitan pergi.

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat bermain itu, ku mulai dengan bermain rumah hantu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang ketakutan melihat boneka hantu-hantu itu. Boneka hantu itu tidak sama sekali membuatku takut, hal yang membuatu takut adalah bila Kaa-san membuang semua pisang yang ada dimansion. Aku menyetel alarm handphoneku 15 menit sebelum makan siang. Aku akhiri bermain disana dengan bermain rumah hantu lagi. Tepat saat sampai di pintu keluar rumah hantu hndphoneku berbunyi menandakan 15 menit lagi waktunya makan siang.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu dan mulai berjalan. Letak Disneylnd dengan apartementku cukup dekat maka akan lebih sehat bila berjalan kaki, bukan? Aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headsetku. Aku masuk ke sebuah lorong, setidaknya jalan iru menghemat 5 menit berjalan lewat jalan besar. Kalau dibilang musik aku suka sekali apa lagi musik yang cocok dengan suasana. Musik itu dapat menenangkan pikiran dan hati.

Aku berjalan dan secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang sedikit lebih penddek dariku. "Kagamine Rin/Len?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Apakah yang terjadi bila mereka bertemu? Bukankah mereka bermusuhan?_**

* * *

_Thank you for read my story.._

_Review, please ^^_


End file.
